In a traditional call center, agent mobility is restricted due to the need of access to switch networks, computing platform and telephony devices which are all location dependent. In contrast, in the disclosed distributed virtual call center the agents can be at any location (distributed geographically) at any time and function as a customer service agent.
In still other known call centers, a virtual network of service agents may be provided. The service agents, however, are selected not on a geographic preference to the originator of the service call request, but rather on a first available agent basis, or based on a service agent ranking. In this manner, the customer may be connected to a virtual service center, but receives no benefit of having a service agent at the same or proximate location as the customer requesting service. In some instances, even if the location of the virtual service agent is taken into consideration, the location preference is based on the network structure or performance, and not based upon the proximately of the service agent to the location of the service call originator.
While the background systems and methods identified herein, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, generally work for their intended purpose, the subject invention provides improvements thereto, particularly by providing a customer with the ability to connect to a service employee located in a geographically beneficial location to provide additional customer support.